teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Walker
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Finn Harries |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Sebastian Walker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| modest, open, wise, intelligant, friendly, ignorant, loyal, silly, optimistic, creative, shy, delicate, empathetic, sympathetic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Monique Adams (former crush) Tasha Kennedy (fling) Miranda Harp (fling) Paige Jones (wife, in love with) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 333 Dale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Priscilla, Hunter, Monique, Spencer, Sander, Tristan, Randy, Chelsea, Savannah, Erin, Logan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Dude, that was awesome" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Sebastian Walker is a major character on Teen Justice. Sebastian is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Sebastian is the creative older twin brother of Hunter. Sebastian has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than his brother. Like his brother, Sebastian harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for Monique Adams. Like his brother, he attends school at the McMullans High School. Sebastian seems to be more level-headed than Hunter, and Sebastian tends to be more conservative, as he speaks his mind much less than Hunter. Relationships Paige Jones= |-| Monique Adams= |-| Tasha Kennedy= Songs S1= ;Solos Jack-Harries-Manila.jpg|Feeling Good (Duets)|link=Feeling Good (S1) Oie_WNMUEMaOvt1u.png|P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Love Hurts)|link=P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Oie_uANqOrDYT0XK.png|One Shining Moment (A Star Is Torn)|link=One Shining Moment Oie_17639540XNQDTHM-35.png|Why Should I Care (Secrets)|link=Why Should I Care A315816a-9537-4ef8-9861-612836cea279.jpg|Some People (Funeral)|link=Some People ;Duets oie_1763281R7gSVGz.gif|Live In the Moment (Hunter) (Pilot)|link=Live In the Moment Song twin.jpg|Sing (Hunter) (Pilot)|link=Sing Ep4f_(40).jpg|Come What May (Hunter) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Come What May ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-Up Vocals Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice Category:Panda City